instructions): The Vector Core is essential to all of the projects in this Program Project grants because it will supply high quality research grade rAAV vectors. In addition, it will develop a high volume baculovirus production method for the clinical trial anticipated from Project 1 as well as produce the preclinical GLP material for toxicology testing for Project 1.